Rocket Reef
at the training yard.]] Rocket Reef is an island which is home to the crazy Dr. F and his assistant Alexa Lexington's experiments. T.O.B.O.R. acts as a test dummy until he quits after being litterally blown apart and plans to open up his own D.I.N.E.R. The janitor employed by the two scientists, Vic Vector, takes over as the test pilot after some convincing. Story Upon entering the island, you notice there is no one here. It is a weird, gloomy sci-fi type island. There is a loud explosion and you, Lyndsay and Buddy run to the noise. You meet Dr. F, a crazy mad scientist, Alexa Lexington, his well-mannered assistant and Vic Vector, the janitor. Their lab has just blown up and Alexa asks you to find their test pilot, T.O.B.O.R. the robot. You find just his head and he (or rather, his head) tells you to find all of his other parts. You find all of T.O.B.O.R's other body parts, and you must herd his legs over to him. He fixes himself and promptly tells Dr. F he quits, and then storms off. Vic volunteers to be the new test pilot, tired of being a lousy janitor, and dreaming to fly to the stars. You now have three choices, go help T.O.B.O.R with his dreams, rebuild Dr. F's lab or help Vic with his training to be a test pilot. If you help Alexa and Dr. F with the lab, Alexa gives you a scroll and you complete it and rebulid the lab with sciency stuff. You then place tubes of rocket fuels in place and hook them to some kind of machinery so they can calibrate it. You follow Alexa and Dr. F to the training area and rocket launchpad and hook up Alexa's and Dr. F's computers. Then you can help Vic with his training, hooking up his flight simulator and arcade machine. Then build a rocket, using a scroll, and then you can help T.O.B.O.R with his dreams. He wants to build his own diner and operate it. You build a bridge across a gap to get to the lot and after completing scrolls, you build a diner for T.O.B.O.R. You put up advertisements and then Dr. F, Alexa and Vic come to the diner to celebrate Vic's soon launch. After Dr. F implicates Vic might blow up, Vic has second thoughts. You must convince him by socializing, and he takes off in the rocket. He lands successfully and he says he took pictures of new islands. You unlock two new islands and complete Rocket Reef. Residents *Alexa Lexington, lab assistant *Dr. F, mad scientist *T.O.B.O.R., robotic diner owner & ex-test dummy *Vic Vector, janitor and test pilot Conclusion Vic thanks you for your help and was able to find some new islands for you to check out. Also, if you finished the other two islands, you unlock two more, in total four new islands to check out. He then asks you to collect every action figure for him. Essences Pulling weeds *Banana *Robofish *Rocket *Simoleon Trees *Banana *Rocket Digging *Amber *Electrobit *Onyx *Stone Fishing *Crab *Electric Eel *Piranha *Robofish *Sea Urchin Mining *Bronze *Metal *Spring Playing video games *Eyeball Collectibles Trivia *Rocket Reef is the second biggest island in the Kingdom. *When Vic was in space, Alexa says that there is a giant orb floating in front of Vic, and brings him down. When off the ship, Vic says that the orb was an eye and was shooting lasers at him. This is most likely a reference to the fictional video game that appears in the original MySims game, Plane Vs. Eye. Some people even might think Vic was actually in the plane/rocket in Plane Vs. Eye, making him the star. * The arcade game is actually Plane Vs. Eye. Foreign names *'Dutch:' Rakketrif *'English:' Rocket Reef *'French:' Résif des Fusées *'Japanese:' ロケットリーフ (Rokettorīfu) *'Polish:' Rafa Rakietowa *'Spanish:' Arrecife del Cohete Category:Islands